


Try and Try Again

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: video games are hard, but luckily saeyoung is here to help.





	Try and Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> when was the last time i wrote a seven fic? feels like forever. anyway, i'm terrible at platformers. ; A; strategy and puzzles games too... luckily i can do mobile games! anyway, please enjoy!

“Oh, come on, not again!” you whine as your game character jumps into the water instead of the ledge you’d been aiming for for the umpteenth time. At this point, you’re just about ready to call it quits, but it’s been a while since you last saved. It took you quite a bit of time and effort to get to this spot and the last thing you want is to do it all over again later. You take a quick, but deep breath and readjust your grip on the controller ready to try again.

Only to fail.  _Again._

You groan loudly and put the controller down, resisting the urge to fling it at the screen. It shouldn’t be  _this_ hard to jump onto a ledge in a  _video game_. But, if that were really were the case, your character would be standing on the ledge instead of floating in the water. You don’t understand what you’re doing wrong. Is there something more to it than pressing ‘x’ to jump? You fume silently, wondering what you can do differently so you can get on that damn ledge.

The feeling of someone poking your cheek jolts you from your thoughts, “What’s with the serious face?”

You whip your head around to face him and exclaim, “Saeyoung!”

He laughs at your reaction, “Yep~ That’s me~ So, what’s up?”

“Ah…” you glance back at the screen then back at him. “I… I’m having trouble getting on that ledge.”

“Oh?” Saeyoung turns his attention to the game on the screen. “Do you want me to give it a shot?”

Part of you wants to refuse his offer. You’d rather do it yourself; you can’t depend on Saeyoung to help you each time you run into trouble in a game. But you’ve also been at this for a long time and you really want to get past this part, so you relent, “…please?”

Saeyoung grins at you and walks around the couch, plopping himself down right next to you. He picks up the controller off the table, playfully flexes his fingers and moves the character back into position. When he gets to the jump you’ve been failing at you hold your breath, waiting to see what happens.

He makes the jump on the first try.

“Saeyoung!” you cry out, flinging your arms around him in a loose hug. “You did it!”

He gives you a bit of a bashful grin, putting the controller down so he can reach up and touch your hand. “Hehe, it was nothing…”

“I’ve been trying forever to do that!” you gush earnestly before pulling back. “You  _have_  to tell me how you did it.”

Saeyoung thinks for a minute before he agrees with a smile. Then he picks up the controller and moves the character off the ledge into the water, “Show me how you were doing it.”

Shyly, you take the controller from him and try to make the leap. Even after watching him do it, you still mess up and the character lands in the water. Saeyoung hums thoughtfully and says after a beat, “…your timing is off. You should wait a tiny bit longer to hit the jump button.”

Is that it? You nod and try again, trying to do as he instructed. But you end up waiting too long and the character just runs off the ledge. Saeyoung gives you a comforting pat on the head as you try again, only to mess up once more. You let out a frustrated huff, but you can’t give in with him watching.

On the third try, you hit the jump button at what you think is the last possible second.

And _still_ you can’t do it.

Your shoulders slump in defeat. You thought you had it that time. Saeyoung calls your name and to look up at him glumly. He surprises you with a quick kiss on the lips. You blink, feeling a tiny bit stunned. “Wh… what was that for?”

“That’s for trying your best~” he answers with an encouraging smile. “If you can make it, I’ll give you another one! How’s that sound?”

You nod, your determination renewed. You  _will_  make that jump, even if you fail a hundred times first.

(It ends up taking you three more tries, but Saeyoung still gives you a kiss for every attempt.)

 

 


End file.
